Elite Hellfire
Basic Info Stat Progression Yellow indicates increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. Build & Repair Times Times for other''' War' Levels may be calculated by adding 5% for each level below Level 10. Effective Elite Hellfire Levels vs Turrets Hello Additional Facts *Introduced during 'Operation: Hellfire.' *'The Elite Hellfire is statistically the same as the standard Hellfire but features a slightly different body, black paint and a significantly bigger blast radius. *The other difference is the design of missiles , he is biggest of the classic hellfire missile . *Missiles fired from the Elite Hellfire split into multiple smaller missiles as the close in on the target. This greatly reduces the chance of getting shot down by spreading the defensive fire out over a lager number of targets allowing more to get through. *The Hellfire Rocket are very, very slow moving in flight. This makes them very vulnerably to being destroyed before reaching its target by any 'Unit 'that can Fire on '''Air Units with the exception of the Flak Tank 'and the 'Flak Turret. *The Valkyrie/Elite 'and the 'Reaper Drone all have the capability of Air to Air targeting therefor may also destroy incoming Hellfire Missiles. *Since there are so many defenses that can destroy the Hellfire Missile it usually requires many Hellfire Vehicles all shooting at or near the same target for a Missile to get through the defensive fire. Once a few missiles do make it through it the defense will start to break, As the the number of defensive guns goes down the number of missiles successfully making it to their target goes up. *The strength of the defensive Units that destroy Hellfire Missiles can also become a weakness by the the Commander using the missiles as distractions, holding the enemy in place to be destroyed by the missiles or to allow other units to get in closer for the kill. *One of the best defensive Units 'against the Hellfire Missile is the 'Stinger for several reasons: *#Stingers may be placed in Bunkers such as the Watch Tower 'increasing their range by up to 50% while staying comparatively safe from splash damage. *#Placing them in one of the 'Bunkers also can give them up to a 40% damage boost. *#Since the Hellfire Missiles tend to be grouped together in flight the Stinger 'can destroy several of them with one shot due to its Flak like detonation on impact. *Other good Units to defend against Hellfire are 'Gatling/Elite for their range and rate of fire and Snipers ( to attack the Hellfire vehicles themselves ) for their great range and ability not to get distracted by the missiles. *''Tactical Strategy :'' Bunched up Hellfire Missiles are good against heavy bullet fire whereas one-by-one or spread out Hellfire Missiles are more effective against Stingers. *''Tactical Strategy : ''When the hellfire is out ranged by its intended target a common strategy is to target something that allows the Hellfire to stay out of the kill range but still remains close enough to your ultimate target to destroy it with Splash Damage. *Commanders should always be aware of the vast Splash Damage ( both intended and unintended ) done by the Hellfire missiles. *When destroying building take extreme care of the deadly Mortar Teams '''that spawn as ''Last Stand Defenders''. Since they are not distracted by missiles in flight they will immediately move to attack any non defended Hellfire Vehicles. Therefor if the 'Mortar Teams 'are not killed in the same blast round as destroyed their building and the Hellfire Vehicles are not being covered by other units an immediate withdraw from the attack should be considered. *The Hellfire, 'Hellstorm '''and 'Hellfire Turret 'are all just different firing platforms for the same class off Hellfire Missiles. *Hellfire Missiles are not classified as an '"Air Unit" but falls in it's own class. *One of the Hellfire Vehicles greatest weakness is its extremely slow rotation speed. This vastly hinders its mobility making getting to the target a slow process and running from trouble an non option. Gallery eHellfireReq.jpg|Event Store Elite Hellfire Tank.JPG|Large Image Ehf to gif.gif|360 deg View Ehf.jpg|Elite "Veteran" Hellfire in-game Stats. Hf5_img.gif|Elite Hellfire 7.jpg|Explosion of a single Elite Hellfire Missiles. Explosion_HF.png|Explosion caused by multiple elite hellfire Missiles. Operation-Hellfire.png|Operation: Hellfire OperationHellfire.jpg|The Face of the Enemy elite hellfire.PNG|elite hellfire from event store HellfireElite-Stats-L4(WF-Lv10).png|Level 4 Stats Navigation Category:Land Vehicle Category:Acquired from event Category:Elite Category:Area of Effect